


Sleeping positions

by RileySpencer



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling gone wrong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySpencer/pseuds/RileySpencer
Summary: The first time Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian share a bed purely for sleeping.





	

Sharing a bed for the first time, for sleeping not sex, is a weird experience for the boys. At first it’s more awkward than annoying but it’s quickly evening out. It doesn’t help that the bed is only meant for two people if they spoon!

“Watch your elbow,” Blaine hissed as Sebastian shuffled around, trying to find a more comfy position for his straining muscles.

“Maybe if you didn’t take up so much room with your butt I wouldn’t be elbowing you,” Sebastian replied, draping his arm around his boys in an attempt to bring some more intimacy to the awkwardness.

“Well maybe if Kurt didn’t stretch out like a cat my butt wouldn’t be a problem,” Kurt rolled his eyes pushing himself further to the edge so Sebastian wasn’t crushed against the wall.

“Your butt’s always a problem,” Kurt mumbled.

It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions but it seemed enough for Kurt and Blaine to be able to sleep but for Sebastian … not by a long shot.

The silence of the room was driving him insane before he gave in and went to lick the shell of Blaine’s ear, he was feeling frisky and that always got Blaine going.

Except in this case, in the darkness he miscalculated the distance between them and shoved his tongue right into Blaine’s ear. The squeal and flinching that followed was not attractive by any means, especially when Blaine’s knee connected with Kurt’s balls.

“Fucking hell,” Kurt screamed, curling in on himself and hitting Blaine in the shoulder with his fist, 

“you prick!”

“Kurt I’m so sorry,” Blaine apologised profusely, attempting to pull Kurt into his arms only to have him turn his back to Blaine with a huff, still cupping his balls protectively.

Blaine plastered himself to Kurt’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around an unmoving Kurt. Seeing his opportunity Sebastian copied the position on Blaine’s back, curving himself effortlessly against Blaine. 

“This works,” they were no longer being hit or falling off the edge and Sebastian was finally comfortable enough to start drifting off.

The last sound he heard before falling into the blissful arms of sleep was Kurt making a small noise of agreement, stretching himself out from his curled up position.

*

The next morning Sebastian woke up to numb lips and a pounding in his head, opening his eyes to see the room spinning upside down. Oh he really hoped he wasn’t getting sick, squeezing his eyes shut he opened them again slowly, squinting in confusion at seeing the floor where the ceiling was supposed to be.

A few moments later it hit him that he was hanging half out of the bed. Lifting himself up by his stomach muscles Sebastian noted that the only thing that had been keeping him from falling off the bed completely was Blaine sprawled horizontally across the comforter, his head resting on Sebastian’s hip while Kurt, in the same position he fell asleep in the bastard, acted as a footrest.

Smiling to himself Sebastian thought, for their first time sleeping together, it could have been worse.


End file.
